


Oh, please

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt: jealous Robert! Oblivious Aaron! How about something where someone new in town is flirting with Aaron. Aaron is oblivious to this and Robert is very jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I fear it is a little bit OOC and maybe not quite what the prompter was looking for I had fun writing this.

It was a busy night in the pub. Charity was impressing with her absence and therefore Chas was working the bar and getting the food to the tables.

Aaron had come in, just wanting a pint before relaxing on the couch in front of the telly. But he saw how stressed out Chas was and stepped out. “You handle the orders, I handle the bar,” he said and looked to Jimmy who had just come in. “What will it be, Jimmy?”

Chas smiled at him, whispered a thanks and went to a table to take their orders. 

A couple hours later Aaron had found his routine and was handling the incoming orders like a pro. Robert and Liv came in, wanting to have dinner with Aaron like planned but Aaron shook his head.

“Sorry, but I’m doing the bar tonight. Eat without me, will ya?” he said.

“Okay, but make sure you eat something in between,” Robert said and Liv and Aaron simultaneously rolled their eyes.

They sat down at a table in the corner, Robert of course sitting down facing the bar.

When they had just received their food the pub door opened and in came a nice looking young man, probably in his mid-twenties and clearly not from Emmerdale. Kerry gave him a once over and struck a pose, but he only looked at Aaron, grinned and sat down at the bar.

“What can I get ya?” Aaron asked. 

“A pint please, make it a large one,” he said.

“Coming up,” Aaron said and, because things have quieted down a bit, immediately poured his pint.

“So, do you own this place?” the stranger asked.

“Nope,” Aaron said. “It’s my mum’s, I’m just helping out.”

“Well, you pour a mighty good pint,” he said and shot him a smile.

“Geez, thanks,” Aaron said with a slight smile. “I put that on my resume.”

“I’m Alex, by the way,” he said and offered his hand.

“Aaron,” he said and shook it. “Haven’t seen you around here before, you just moved?”

“Only here on business,” he said. “Gonna stay for a couple of weeks.”

Robert had seen them talk, but couldn’t really make out what has been said. He had been surprised when Aaron actually stopped and talked with that guy. Aaron was not much of a talker, especially small talk. But the guy looked nice, smart, was probably a charmer. Robert tried harder to hear what they were saying.

“Well, enjoy,” Aaron said and wanted to move on.

“Hey, hold on,” Alex said and shot him a wide smile. “How about you show me around the village a bit. When do you get off?”

“Uhm…. Not sure, whenever things have slowed down, I guess,” Aaron said, looking around the place.

“No problem,” he said. “I can wait,” he added in an obvious flirty tone, obvious to everyone but Aaron.

By that point Robert had shot up from his bench, leaving Liv mid-sentence to go to the bar.

He stopped right next to Alex, but only looked at Aaron.

“Hey,” he said. “You almost ready here? Think you can join us now?”

“What? No, I told you. Not yet. Please go and talk to Liv, we have hardly spent any time with her.”

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly, jaw clenching. Aaron just looked at him confused and Robert sighed.

He went back to the table. Liv opened her mouth to say something, but he hushed her immediately. He needed to hear what was being said at the bar.

Alex had eyed Robert, considering if that could have been a boyfriend, but after the Liv comment decided that it must have been a brother.

Chas came back behind the bar and said. “Okay, I think I can manage from now on, you can go if you want.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said and walked around the bar, ready to go join Robert and Liv, but Alex stopped him.

“So, how about we get out of here?” he asked, winking at him and grabbing his arm.

Robert, once again, was up and by his side in no time. 

“No,” Robert said and looked at Aaron.

“Excuse me?” Aaron said. “You’re not telling me what to do. He just wants me to show him around town.”

“Oh, please,” Robert said and for the first time he looked at Alex. If looks could kill Alex would not be breathing anymore. “He wants you to show him all sorts of things, but not around town.”

“Oh god, seriously?” Aaron said. “You are being ridiculous, it’s not like that.”

“Actually…” Alex started and Robert looked like he was ready to pounce on him any second. “I think I better go now.” He had clearly be wrong about their relationship and he did not want to get in the middle of that and so he quickly left.

Alex left and Aaron shook his head when Robert looked at him triumphantly.

“He wasn’t even flirting with me,” he said. “I’m sure you scared him off.”

“Good,” Robert said. “And he was flirting with you. He would have jumped you if you wouldn’t have been separated by the bar.”

“You are clearly over reacting,” Aaron said annoyed now. “You don’t even know if he was gay.”

“Please,” Kerry chimed in. “I don’t have a gaydar and even I could tell from a mile off. And if you don’t recognize flirting when it’s screaming you in the face like that, I don’t know how you ever got a guy.”

Aaron made a face at her and then grabbed Robert to drag him out of the bar in front of the loos out of everyone’s earshot.

“So,” he said. “You were jealous? You thought I would go with that guy and do what exactly?”

Robert shook his head. “It’s not like that. I trust you. I just don’t like seeing other guys drooling all over you.”

Aaron laughed and pulled him closer. “He was hardly drooling.”

“Please, he was undressing you with his eyes.”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron said, “you’re the only one undressing me for real, so relax…”

“Make me,” Robert said with a smirk and Aaron closed the gap between their lips.


End file.
